A New Neighbor
by DemonMaster411
Summary: When a new girl arrives at school, Kida Masaomi seems to take an interest in her! Plus, she lives right across the street from him! Contains OC x Kida XD
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at the new school in Ikebukuro, where I had just moved. The worst part, it was the middle of the semester.

"Class, please welcome out new student, Kasumi Haruno."

"Um…hello," I bowed quickly and went to take my seat next to a blonde boy.

"Alright, open your textbooks to page 267…" sensei said. I did as told, but tuned him out. We had already been over this subject at my old school. I started to daze, looking out the window, when the blonde boy poked me with his pencil.

"Hey, I'm Kida Masaomi," he smiled.

"Um, hi," I sheepishly smiled back, biting the end of my pencil.

"Do you…" he started to say.

"Masaomi-san! Stop talking to Haruno-san and focus on the lesson," sensei yelled.

"Uh, sorry sensei."

Our teacher sighed and continued instructing the class. I couldn't help but glance over at Masaomi-kun as I watched him write something, then slide it across his desk into my view. Want to hang out at lunch?

I smiled and quickly nodded to him, and he smiled back.

The bell rang and the room was quickly filled with noise of people talking and moving around.

Masaomi-kun stood up and smiled at me, "So your name is Haruno right?"

"Mm-hm," I nodded, "And you're Masaomi."

"Ding ding!" he gave me thumbs up and a wink, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "But you can call me Kida if you want."

"And you can call me Kasumi," I smiled.

"Kida, ready for lunch?" a black haired boy asked, walking up to Kida-kun.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed.

The boy then looked to me, "You're the new girl, right? Um…" he tapped his chin, trying to remember my name.

"Kasumi Haruno," I smiled.

"Mikado Ryūgamine," he nodded and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you. So are you two friends?"

"Yep!" Kida-kun laughed, putting Ryūgamine-kun in a head lock and giving him a noogie. "Well, shall we go to lunch, my princess?" he winked.

"Um…" I felt my face turn red. No one's ever called me princess before…

It was true; it was the first time a guy had ever flirted with me. At my old school, all of the boys were only interesting in the gossipy girls that wore more make-up than any clown. I was always the one that was ahead of everyone in class, and the guys hated me for it for some reason.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly and nodded, following Kida-kun out. We headed through the crowded halls and outside onto the roof. The three of us walked over to a bench with a great view of the bustling city.

"Ah, I love this city!" Kida-kun laughed. "Don't you, Kasumi-chan?"

"Um…I've only been here for three days, but…yeah, it's really cool," I smiled.

"Oh, you just moved here?" Ryūgamine-kun asked, pulling a sandwich out of his bag.

"Um, yeah. I actually was born here, but I lived in America for the past five years."

"Whoa! You lived in America?" Kida-kun said, his eyes wide as he bounced around.

"Yeah, my mother is from America and my father is Japanese. That's why I have blonde hair."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Kida-kun laughed, his blonde hair bouncing every time he moved. "Do you know any English?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I speak it fluently along with Japanese."

"Oh, bilingual AND cute!" he laughed.

"C…cute?" I felt my face turn to a bright red. I quickly moved my gaze to my toes.

"Kawaii, kawaii," Kida-kun sang quietly, swinging his legs back and forth. My face just got even redder as I gripped my skirt tightly. D…does he really think that?

"Um, Kida… I think you're making her uncomfortable…" Ryūgamine-kun said. Thank you…

"Oh, she's fine, she's so cute, and she probably had guys hitting on her all the time."

"Um… actually…" I looked at him, praying my face wasn't as red as it was a moment ago. "I've never had a guy talk to me like you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah…all of the guys I've ever known were only interested in the popular, make-up girls," I sighed. I suddenly regretted what I was saying. What if this made him not like me anymore? What if he stopped talking to me?

"That surprises me," he laughed. "Isn't Kasumi-chan cute, Mikado?"

"Um…" his face turned red.

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer that," I smiled at him. I turned to Kida-kun, "Do you talk to every girl like this?"

"Nope, I admit I am a flirt, but you caught my eye the moment you walked into class," he laughed, bouncing around in front of me as I took a bite of my sandwich.

I rolled my eyes, so he's one of those guys. I knew he didn't mean it. But for some reason, there was something about him that I found interesting. He was silly, nice, and honestly, kind of cute. I knew I had no chance with him though.

"So you flirt with a bunch of girls?" I looked at him. "Are you single?"

"Single and ready to mingle!" he winked. "Every girl in this world needs my love, but I can assure you, my heart is all yours."

"That's what you said to Sonohara-san," Ryūgamine-kun raised an eyebrow.

"S…shut up! That was a while ago, but this is today! It's different."

I just laughed at them.

Kida-kun started to panic as I laughed. "What did I do? What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?"

_**Huzzah! Durarara fanfic! Yay! Ok I know it's really Mary-Sue ish, but oh well. If you like it I'm very glad! If you don't, that's your own problem XD  
Anyways, if I get any favorites, follows, or good reviews, I'll continue posting this!  
Peace out people and I luvs you all!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kasumi-chan! Kasumi-chan!" Kida-kun called out, running towards me out of the school building.

"Oh, hi," I smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It can be pretty dangerous in this city with all the gangs and whatnot."

"Um, sure. I have an apartment over by Sunshine," I pointed in the direction of my house.

"Really? I live over by there too!"

"Oh, so it's no trouble for you then. That's good," I smiled as we started walking.

"So what's America like?" Kida-kun asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, it's kind of different but it's sort of the same. I lived in Seattle…"

"Oh, that's that city with the Space Needle thing right?"

"Yeah, and the city there is sort of like it is here, but here I live by myself, and it almost feels busier here."

"But you like it here, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I moved back. I lived here when I was young and I loved all the lights. I mean, I loved America too, but it just wasn't the same. Although since I was little, it seems that a lot more gangs and groups like that have popped up."

As we stood by a freeway, I heard a strange noise behind us, almost like a horse. I spun around and watched as a woman dressed in a black jumpsuit and yellow and blue helmet drove by on a pure black motorcycle.

I was purely speechless as I watched her drive by. "Whoa…"

"No way!" Kida-kun shouted, "That was the Headless Rider! He's an urban legend! You are so lucky!"

"Head…less?" I asked, turning to him with a questioning look of horror.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of rumors going around that he's headless, because no matter what, he can't be beaten by the guys he fights, since whenever they go for the head, the helmet just falls off. At least that's the rumor."

"Pretty descriptive rumor… but um… I'm pretty sure that SHE is a GIRL."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of how her body is built, really," I said, making the hourglass shape with my hands.

"I guess that makes sense," Kida-kun laughed. "Anyways, how long have you been here?"

"Only three days, and today was really my first day out. I've just been unpacking and all that since I got here."

"So you haven't really met anyone…" he said.

I was about to answer when I heard a man yelling, a few loud bangs, and I watched a vending machine fly through the air. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Um, that's Shizuo Heiwajima. He's a guy you want to avoid at all costs, and if you do run into him, whatever you do, don't piss him off."

"Yeah, I don't think I would live to tell that tale."

"Why don't we get out of here?" he gestured down the street, away from all the chaos.

"Good idea," I nodded. Out of nowhere, Kida-kun grabbed my hand and started running down the street, laughing. I stumbled a little, but quickly caught my footing and ran along with him.

After running for a few blocks, we stopped, panting, out of breath from running for so long.

After I caught my breath, I pointed to an apartment up ahead, "Well, that's my house right there."

"Really? I live right there!" Kida-kun smiled, pointing directly across the street from my apartment building.

"Cool! Um… thanks for walking with me," I smiled, my face a little pink.

"No problem," he gave me a wink, "and if you ever need anything, I'm right across the street!"

"Would you be willing to help me finish unpacking this weekend?" I popped the question, not expecting him to agree to it.

"Well, alright," he grinned, "but you have to promise to give me lunch."

"Ok, sounds like a deal," I put out my hand, and he shook it, both of us laughing.

"See ya!" I waved, walking up the stairs to my house and watched as Kida-kun ran across the street and went inside.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me, looking around, trying to imagine Kida-kun here helping me unpack. I was amazed that he actually agreed to it.

I slipped on my backpack and was putting on my shoes as I heard a knock at my door. I hoped up and opened it to see Kida-kun standing there with a big smile. "Morning, Kasumi-chan!"

"Oh, good morning Kida-kun. Hang on, I was just grabbing the last off my stuff," I quickly slipped on both of my shoes and quickly went through a mental checklist of everything. "Alright, let's go," I smiled, closing and locking my door behind me. "I didn't expect to see you this morning."

"I didn't expect to be helping you unpack the rest of your things this weekend. I guess we're both a little caught off guard," he laughed.

I smiled as we just talked about a bunch of different things as we walked to school. The time we spent together went by too fast, and before I knew it, our first class was starting. And of course, again I was bored out of my mind since I had already gone over everything before.

Soon I found myself doodling in my sketch book, making it look like I was taking notes. Before I knew it, I found my entire page covered with all sorts of things, stars, peace signs, little people, although the most common one of all was a little heart and a bunch of little chibi drawings that looked like Kida-kun.

A little note was slipped onto my desk by Kida-kun, acting like he was paying attention. I unfolded the paper, 'are those little guys supposed to be me? Because they look like me'

I looked at him, and he glanced back, a smile and an eyebrow raised. I wrote on the little paper, Not intentionally, but I guess they do, don't they?

He read the note and smiled at me, and scribbled down on the paper some more, and slipped it back over to me. 'You're good at drawing. Are you an artist?'

'I draw a lot in my free time. I can show you some drawings later if you want.'

'Can't wait.' He smiled as he slipped me the paper.

I was about to write on the note again when I saw sensei walking over to us, and I quickly switched out my notebooks and made it look like I was taking notes of the things written up on the board. Kida-kun did the same thing as soon as he saw me switching out the notebooks. I waited until sensei was up at his desk and reading his book when I pulled my sketch book back out. I scribbled on the note. 'That was close.'

'Yeah, glad you saw him coming. So you want to eat lunch with me, Mikado, and Sonohara-san? She was gone yesterday, but she's here today.'

'Alright, sounds good.' I couldn't help but giggle a little and smile as I felt my face turning pink.

_**Alright! Seems like Kida is taking a real liking to her! Plus, she lives across the street from him! But, next chapter, I'm putting in a little action! What will it be? *evil laugh* Find out next week! (Btw I'm going to attempt to update every Saturday or Sunday, but I'm updating today since I'm busy this weekend)  
-DemonMaster411**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay! Lunch!" Kida-kun said, stretching as he stood up. "Let's go."

We all headed out of the room and a girl about the same height as me with short black hair and glasses walked with us, so I assumed she was Sonohara-san.

"Um, hi, I'm Kasumi Haruno," I smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah, you are the girl that came yesterday. My name is Anri Sonohara."

"Aren't you the class rep?" I asked, remembering overhearing a conversation that involved the words "Sonohara," and "class rep."

"Oh, yeah. So is Ryūgamine-kun," she said quietly, nodding.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Kida-kun cracked a few weird jokes, and I got to know Sonohara-chan a little more, as well as Ryūgamine-kun and Kida-kun.

"Kasumi-san!" a boy called from behind. I turned around.

"Um, yes?"

"Kida-kun told me to tell you to go on ahead. He got in trouble with one of your teachers and he won't be out for a while."

"Oh, alright, thank you," I smiled and then continued outside.

I walked in a daze, for some reason I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. As I stared at the ground, trying to keep the light from the setting sun out of my eyes, I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see I ran into an ugly guy who reeked of cigarette smoke. With him were two other guys.

"Hey there missy, you just ran into me! What do you have to say for yourself?" he laughed.

"I'm…uh…I'm sorry," I stood up and bowed. I started to walk away when the other two grabbed my arms.

"I don't think we're going to let you go that easily," they laughed, and pushed me down into the nearest alley. I fell to the ground and scraped up my hands and knees. One of the guys quickly grabbed me by the back of my collar and threw me further into the alley. I flipped over and tried to back away from the men, but I ran into a wall. I was cornered in a dark alley and no one was able to help me.

I looked around franticly for someone.

"How you gonna repay us, girly? You can't just run into us and get away with it. I could have been seriously hurt, you know!"

My heart was stuck in my throat, my heartbeat almost deafening out all the other sounds. I continued to frantically look over the men's shoulders when at the entrance to the alley, I saw a familiar blonde head walk by. Without thinking, I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could, "KIDA-KUN!"

I watched as Kida-kun quickly looked down the alley and saw me pined against the wall. He raced down, "Get away from her!"

"Uh oh, looks like we're in trouble with her boyfriend," the men laughed. "Why don't we make him mad?"

All three of the men started to kick me, either in my legs, stomach, or head. I could feel my head start to bleed as they kicked harder and harder.

"Get away from her right now!" Kida-kun screamed at them.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't?" he laughed. One of the men picked me up by the collar of my shirt, holding me up so I couldn't touch the ground. He swung his fist around and let me go flying down the alley and into a brick wall.

"I said, GET AWAY FROM HER!" I watched as Kida-kun ran at one of the men and punched him square in the face, then swung his leg around, knocking over one of the others. I watched as the last man's face turned from humor to horror, and they started to get up and run, but the one I had bumped into gave me one last kick to the head, and it was that kick that made everything go foggy and start to fade.

"Kasumi-chan! I'll call an ambulance!" Kida-kun said, sounding far away even though he was right in front of me. "Kasumi-chan!" he shook my shoulders. "Damn it!" he yelled, and quickly dialed 119. The last thing I remember was Kida-kun picking me up and walking me out of the alley towards flashing red lights.

I slowly blinked myself awake, looking around. I had bandages all around my face and along my arms and legs, and my head was wrapped in gauze. I slowly sat up in the bed, and realized that I was in a hospital. For a moment, I couldn't remember anything that had happened, but then all the pain came flooding back. I cringed, hugging myself, realizing I had a huge bruise on my stomach.

"K… Kasumi-chan?" Kida-kun said quietly, peeking into the room.

"Oh, Kida-kun," I smiled. "Um…thank you. You really saved me back there. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up…"

"Yeah…" he came in and sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm glad you saw me."

"I didn't know you could fight."

"I didn't do that much… just a little basic punching and kicking."

"But you still saved me."

"Yeah…" he sighed. "They want to keep you overnight but you can go tomorrow afternoon."

"But I'll miss school," I frowned.

"So? You already know everything that sensei is talking about, right?"

"Well yeah but…" I gripped the thin blanket.

"What?"

"It's… nothing," I sighed, hiding my face behind my long blonde hair.

"Alright, well…" Kida-kun stood up, "it's getting late, but I promise I'll be here right after school tomorrow to pick you up," he winked and gave me thumbs up.

"Alright," I smiled, "pinky-swear?" I stuck out my pinky.

"Pinky swear," he took my pinky with his and shook it.

He gave me a little salute and a laugh, and left the room.

"Here are you're clothes, Haruno-san," the nurse said, handing me my clean clothing. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into my school uniform. I started to leave my room when I saw Kida-kun running towards me through the hall.

"Kasumi-chan!"' he panted as he got close to me.

"Did you run all the way here?!"

"Y…yeah…but…I d…didn't want t…to ma…make you…wait…" he stammered as he tried to catch his breath.

"You didn't have to do that," I giggled. "But thanks."

"So are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

We headed out of the hospital and out onto the sidewalk. I was actually really glad that Kida-kun came to pick me up, since I had no idea how to get home from where we were. We walked along in silence for a while, and I glanced at Kida-kun every once in a while as he stared up at the sky.

"Um…Kida-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to come over tomorrow and help me unpack?"

"You're still going to make me lunch, right?"

"If you help," I laughed.

"Then I'll be there!"

"Do you like udon? I have a special recipe my father taught me."

"Perfect!" he laughed, slapping his hands together and licking his lips.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I smiled, waving as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. It amazed me how quickly the walk had seemed.

I closed the door behind me, running into the kitchen, making sure I had all the ingredients to make my special udon. I searched the fridge and cabinets, pulling out all the things and putting them on the counter.

I was excited for tomorrow; Kida-kun was going to help me finish unpacking, and I would be officially moved in across the street from him. I quickly climbed in bed; my body was still a little sore with bruises.


	4. Hey sorry about all this

Hey listen guys. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My stupid laptop which had EVERYTHING on it crashed and now it refuses to turn on. It only does the stupid black screen of death with that taunting blinker up in the top left-hand corner if I even try to turn it on. My friend says it's a Trojan virus.

Yay….

So everything I've been working on is all pretty much toast, so I'm going to try and rewrite everything again and get at least remember what I already had written down. So I'm really sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just pray that my files aren't gone, even though I know they probably are.

Anyways, I'm trying to get things back on track now since I'm on the main computer in my house now.  
So please just be patient and I'll try to update again soon.

Love you all!

-DemonMaster411


End file.
